


Tuffnut X Reader Stories and Oneshots

by Wintercrisp



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintercrisp/pseuds/Wintercrisp
Summary: Basically the title. You can request something and I'll probably do it. Anyways these all take place during Race to the Edge so Tuffnut's 18 and you're 17(I mean unless you don't want to be you can just replace that with your age.) I also hate (Y/N) so I hope you like the names I choose in these(you could also just replace them with your name I mean it's not that big of a deal man.)I'll also do lemons if you request one but it honestly will probably be worse than if you straight up just ate a lemon.*little note that doesn't really fit anywhere else: I hate Heather so she won't be in any of these but I'll write her if she plays an important part in your request





	1. Tuffnut x Abandoned Reader part 1

You weren't a very friendly person. Don't get me wrong, you loved everything that came with friends, but you hated making them. Maybe it was the fact you weren't well liked at your old tribe. Maybe the fact that a group of people who were supposed to be your friends abandoned you on an island covered in snow and ice with the only reason given being that "you should live somewhere that matches your personality."  
No, you weren't salty.  
You loved games, conversation, staying up late and regretting it in the morning all because you and your only friend in the world didn't want to stop joking around- then doing it the next day, too. Who was your only friend? A Snow Wraith you named Icesmasher. You thought that he would kill you when you first met but he didn't which convinced you that dragons felt sympathy.  
Alright, why didn't you leave if you had a dragon? You were scared that your tribe would kill you if they saw you because of the whole ordeal. You thought it sounded silly. You thought you were silly but it was a kind of fear that clung to you like children clung to their mothers when they were scared. Not that you had that luxury growing up, of course.  
You were currently playing with Icesmasher, popping in and out of the snow, when you heard an unfamiliar dragon roar. You guys stopped your game and you tilted your head slightly. You knew that there was nothing here that a dragon that wasn't it Snow Wraith could want.  
"Bizarre," you mumbled, "Ice, c'mon. Let's go check this out." He gave a short roar of agreement and you climbed onto his neck. You held onto the sides of his neck as he rose into the air before propelling himself forwards. You flinched at the whoosh of air that filled your ears and whipped your unkempt hair around, clinging tighter to Icesmasher so that you weren't thrown off by it.  
Snow Wraiths were decent enough flyers and the island was small enough so that you two reached the other end of it in almost no time and you were, for lack of a better word, flabbergasted at what you saw.  
A group of people that looked about your age, all riding dragons. A Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, Gronkle, and a black dragon you didn't recognize were looking up at you and Icesmasher, their riders doing the same. The one with the black dragon and a fake leg- the leader you guessed- spoke first.  
"Err, hi there," he said. You glanced awkwardly at him and then at his dragon who was having a conversation with Icesmasher.  
"Um..." was all you could get out.  
Just fly away, just go. Just turn around and leave.  
No, your dragon hated you today and landed. "What are you doing here?" You asked, getting off of the Snow Wraith.  
"What are you doing here?" the guy on the left Zippleback head asked in a suspicious tone. You raised an eyebrow.  
"Tuff, be quiet," the scrawny man infront of you said to him before turning back to you. "Sorry about him. We were coming to explore this island."  
"Explore? This island?" you couldn't help but laugh at that, "Good suicide plan! All that's here are Snow Wraith nests and I doubt they'd like someone they've never met before dropping in and paying a visit."  
You had a point. The only reason a Snow Wraith hadn't eaten you alive yet was because you knew not to bother them.  
Icesmasher suddenly bumped you in the back of the legs, making you stagger forwards. You glared at him. "No. Nuh-uh. I will not show them around, Ice!" you snapped. He gave a chortle, obviously amused by your slight, but warranted, over reaction.  
"If you showed us what we're looking for, we could leave faster," the blonde on the Nadder piped up. You glanced at her and shrugged.  
That made sense.  
"Alright. What are you looking for?"  
"A cave on the west side that leads underground," the leader replied in an instant. You knew that one.  
"Why you wanna go to my house?" you asked.   
"There's something there we..." he paused, fumbling for the right words, "we need to look at." You shrugged again.  
"Fine. Follow me."  
You got back onto Icesmasher and took off towards your home with a group of strangers following you.  
"I'm Snotlout, what's your name?" the guy on the Nightmare said flirtatiously. You sighed.  
"Ew." You steered Icesmasher downwards to get away from him but he followed.  
"No need go be shy."  
"I literally met you like five seconds ago."  
"Love at first sight?"  
"I'm going to vomit then turn this dragon around and ice you and your friends if you don't stop."  
You were kinda rusty with people interaction...really rusty. But you also didn't want to trick yourself into thinking that these guys were potential friends. You were lonely and while Icesmasher was good company, he wasn't the same. You did want to talk to people but these guys had flat out stated they were just looking to explore a cave. They didn't want to make friends and you had to remind yourself that- if reminding yourself was by being mean, then so be it.  
Then why was he flirting? That's probably just what he does, you figured.  
"By the way," the leader called over the wind, flying up next to you. "We never got your name!"  
"It's Softwind and this is Icesmasher. You guys?"  
"I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless, that's Astrid and Stormfly, that's Snotlout and Hookfang, those guys are Ruffnut and Tuffnut along with Barf and Belch, and that's Fishlegs and Meatlug."  
Maybe you could make friends?  
"So what exactly are you looking for?"  
"A piece to a thing I have."  
"That's very descriptive." Feeling as though you said the wrong thing, you quickly changed the subject. "I've never seen a dragon like Toothless. What is he?"  
"A Night Fury." Okay, what now? You asked everything you could ask. "Why are you here?" Hiccup asked.  
"Dropped here when I was twelve."  
"How old are you now?"  
"Seventeen. Here we are!" You called out as you landed. The other riders skidded on the snow and ended up tumbling into a pile which you couldn't help but smile at. You wanted to ask if they were okay but you were worried that you'd laugh if you spoke.   
"Tuffnut, get your fat butt off of me!" Ruffnut snapped.  
"That's not my butt!" he yelled back.  
"That's mine," Snotlout groaned.  
"Oh. Well Snotlout, get your fat butt off of me!"  
"Is everyone alright?" Hiccup asked.  
"Peachy keen," Astrid replied. The dragons either groaned or snorted in reply as they slowly got up. Ruffnut shoved Snotlout away and stood, quickly followed by Tuffnut.  
"Not used to snow landings I take it," you commented.  
"Not really," Hiccup replied.   
"Doesn't matter. Come on," you said, waving a hand towards yourself and walking into your cave with Icesmasher at your side. You hesitated for a second and looked at the group of people behind you. "It's kinda cold in here so brace yourselves." With that, you began walking again.  
"It can't be that co-" Snotlout stopped talking as a wave of colder-than-ice air hit him like an arrow.  
"How can you live here?" Astrid asked through already chattering teeth.  
"I'm used to it I guess. Also it only gets colder so tell me if you wanna head back and we can. Or just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you."  
"We can make it," Hiccup said. Toothless gave a short roar as if to say "Are you crazy?" and so did Hookfang.  
"You said that this was your house and I'm seeing a disappointing lack of house-ness," Tuffnut said out of nowhere.  
"I agree with you, my dear Tuff. Houses are warm and cozy which this is not," Ruffnut responded. You smiled.  
"Brother and sister I take it," you said to Hiccup.  
"Twins," he replied. Well that explained why they looked so much alike.

You had gone to the end of the cave to get a tiny lense but you honestly didn't mind. It was nice talking to people for once. It was nice talking nonsense with Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were basically the embodiment of every weird thought you'd ever had. You didn't want the time you spent with them to be over. You wanted to talk to them every day. But you didn't know where they came from or where they were going to- you didn't even know why that lense was important- so you figured they didn't feel the same.  
"Can we keep her, Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked as she grabbed you in a headlock.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Please, Hiccup, can we?" Tuffnut joined in.  
"She's the only one that gets our expertise!" Ruffnut exclaimed. You weren't sure what she was talking about but you liked the idea of living with these two.  
"Softwind is not a pet," he replied exasperatedly.  
"I mean I could act like a dog if you wanted," you joked.  
"And she can do animal impressions? Hiccup, we have to take her with us," Tuffnut said. Hiccup sighed before smiling at me.  
"It looks like the twins have claimed you. What do you say? You wanna become a Dragon Rider?"  
"No clue what that is but I'm a-okay with it if that means I can live with these two."  
"It means you're going to protect dragons, basically."  
"I'm all for it!"  
With that, you and Icesmasher set off with the rest of the riders. You and your Snow Wraith would get a little more than you bargained for but that was part of the fun.


	2. Tuffnut x Abandonded Reader part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are gonna be in first person from now on.

It had been about three months since Icesmasher and I joined Dragon's Edge. Everything had been going great. The twins and I were inseparable. I pretty much lived in their hut instead of my own which infuriated Icesmasher to no end since he liked to know where I was at all times. But I said "had been" because recently, Tuffnut had been kind of out of it.  
He wasn't as excitable, he didn't fight with his sister as much, and he wasn't as playful. I knew something was up because he normally could never calm down but every time I brought it up to him or Hiccup, they always said that it was nothing.  
And did they honestly think I would believe that?  
"What's up with your brother?" I asked Ruffnut as I helped her carry boars.  
"Oh, him?" she asked nonchalantly as she threw a boar into the boar pit. "I dunno. He's being weird. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and he and Chicken are-" "Is this something morally correct?" I interrupted out of fear. Ruffnut rolled her eyes at me.  
"He and Chicken are talking. Thor, Softwind, Tuffnut's not that weird."  
"I dunno," I replied, tossing my boar into the pit as well, "he's pretty weird."  
"Or are we normal and the rest of the word is weird?"  
"Is the sun purple?" I teased. She playfully punched my shoulder.  
"Shut up." I let out a small laugh before sighing.  
"Seriously, though. Is he okay? Did I do something?"  
"Nah, you didn't do anything," Ruffnut said. I felt like Ruff was keeping something from me. I felt like she knew what was going on.  
Was it a secret? As much as Ruffnut liked to bother her brother, I knew she loved him and would keep a secret for him if he asked her to. She would never tell in fear of ruining their relationship- unless it was something stupid like that he was afraid of yaks when he was seven.  
I hadn't even realized that I had spaced out until she punched me again.  
"Sorry," I said, rubbing my arm. "You say something?"  
"I asked if you wanted to play doubles," Ruffnut said.  
"I'd love to!" I exclaimed, forcing myself to sound excited. She smiled.  
"Let me go get Tuffnut and Snotlout." My smile disappeared she Ruffnut left.  
What was wrong?

"What's bothering you?" I demanded, walking up to Tuffnut.  
"Softwind! What are you talking about?" he asked. I crossed my mud-covered arms.  
"You love boar wrestling and usually there are no holds barred with you! You've never done so bad!"  
"I guess in just not in a playing mood today."  
"Oh, just like yesterday and the day before that? Tuff, if something's bothering you, tell me!"  
"I...I can't."  
"You can't or won't?" I asked. He looked at me then avoided eye contact.  
Had I been too rough? I couldn't help it. He was worrying me.  
"Softwind," he began hesitantly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I...nevermind." He turned to leave and I moved to grab him before stopping myself.  
I couldn't force him.  
"Tell me later if you want," I offered half heartedly. Tuffnut didn't reply as he walked away and I felt my shoulders slouch.  
"Ouch," Ruffnut said from behind me. I whirled around to face her. "That could have gone better."  
"You don't say?" I asked with a sigh.   
"I wish he'd just tell you already."  
"I know, ri- wait, you know what his problem is?" I asked.  
"Yeah. I would have told you myself when I found out but I was sworn to secrecy. The 'nutt name code and all that." I smiled at her. I knew she knew what was going on. Somehow that made me feel better, even if it was just a little bit.  
"Whoa!" I yelled as a loud crash cut through the air. "What in the name of Thor was that?" I asked. Ruffnut groaned, putting a hand to her forehead.  
"He's back."  
"Who's back?"  
"Come on." We started off in the directing of Hiccup's hut where I could see a purple Monstrous Nightmare had crash landed. Icesmasher popped out of wherever he had been and joined us, growling in confusion.  
"So who is 'he'?" I asked.  
"Only the most annoying person in the world."  
"That means a lot coming from you."  
"He's like a mini Snotlout." I cringed at that.  
"I think I barfed in my mouth a little," I said. Ruffnut gave an amused exhale through her nose.  
"Trust me, you're going to barf up everything you've ever eaten when you meet him."  
"Can't wait," I said sarcastically. When we got closer to Hiccup's hut, I could hear banging and yelling.  
"Don't touch that!" Hiccup yelled before something metallic fell.  
"Sorry!" an unfamiliar voice shouted back. Toothless roared in irritation when something else fell. I hopped on Icesmasher's back with Ruffnut and glided over to the hut.  
"What's going on in here?" I asked as I got off my dragon and walked inside. I could see fake tails and other metal things like hammers and shields on the floor with Hiccup, a teen, and Toothless in the middle of it.  
"Oh thank the gods you're here," Hiccup said. "Softwind, Gustav, Gustav, Softwind. Now, could you please take him somewhere else while I work on this?"  
"I don't-" "Sorry, but we're kinda busy," Ruffnut said as she walked in. "We're trying to cheer Tuffnut up."  
"What are-" I stopped talking when I realized that she was trying to get us out of babysitting duty. "That was supposed to be a surprise, Ruff!"  
"Maybe Gustav can give you some ideas," Hiccup offered.  
"We already have ideas."  
"Maybe he can give you some more."  
No use in fighting it. Hiccup wanted this guy gone.  
"Fine," Ruffnut muttered. "Softwind has first shift!"  
"Wait, we didn't," I rolled my eyes, not bothering to finish what I was going to say as Ruffnut ran off. I turned back to Gustav who was staring at me with a goofy smile on his face. "Come on. Bring your dragon and you can help me convince Tuffnut to go looking for boars with us."  
I walked out and got back on Icesmasher who looked pretty unhappy. I honestly couldn't blame him. Gustav got onto the purple Monstrous Nightmare and I nudged my dragon, signalling him to take flight. Gustav followed.  
"So what's your dragon's name?" Gustav asked.  
"Icesmasher. Yours?"  
"Fanghook."  
Are you serious?  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Huh?"  
"That's just Hookfang but backwards. Why not Spitfire or Blazeclaw or literally anything else that's creative?"  
"He was named after Hookfang."  
"Just off the top of my head I can think of a million different names that are after Hookfang that sound much better. Hookclaw, Firefang, Fiercefang, Hooktail, Scarfan-" "I get it," Gustav interrupted.  
I glanced over at him to see that he looked flustered.  
"Sorry. I'm used to hanging around with the twins and we give each other a hard time," I said. He seemed to lighten up at that. I landed Icesmasher at the twin's place and got off him, Gustav doing the same to Fanghook once he landed. I knocked on the door and Tuffnut opened it.   
"Hey, Softwind," he said.  
"Hey there. I see someone bathed," I said.  
"I see someone's still covered head to toe in mud and boar grease," I heard Ruffnut yell  
"Shut it, Ruff!" I exclaimed. "Let's go get more boars, Tuff." He hesitated for a moment before Ruffnut pushed him out of their hut and closed the door. Tuffnut looked at me and then at Gustav.  
"So are we gonna kill him or actually get boars?" he whispered.  
"Go get boars," I replied. Tuffnut looked dissapointed with my answer.  
"I can't ride Barf and Belch alone and Ruff's doing something so I'm gonna have to pass on that," he said.  
"Ride with me," I retorted. Before Tuffnut could protest, Icesmasher walked over and picked him up. He tossed Tuff onto his back and waited for me to get on.  
I climbed up and situated myself in the saddle before signaling Icesmasher to go.  
Once up in the air, Tuffnut started to speak again.  
"Why are we stuck with Gustav?"  
"He destroyed Hiccup's hut so here we are."

I was riding on Icesmasher while he romped through the undergrowth, searching for boars. I had to steer him around most things since plants didn't give off heat but that was okay. He lifted his head and growled, his wings shifting in excitement.  
"Find one?" I asked. He growled again and I got off of him. I stalked forwards, careful not to make a sound.  
Icesmasher waited for me as I neared a small boar.  
I moved behind it and approached it ever so slowly.  
A couple more steps and...  
"Gotcha!" Gustav yelled as he jumped out at the wild pig. With a squeal, it turned around and charged towards me.  
Aw you gotta be kidding me.  
I also turned and ran, not wanting to get killed because of an idiot.  
"Ice!" I yelled. He leapt towards me with a loud roar and I jumped into the saddle. He flared his wings and I instantly panicked. "Wait, boy, you can't fly here!" I yelled but it was too late and Icesmasher had already taken to the sky. Actually, he took to the trees because he instantly got tangled in the branches and I fell off of him. I landed on my stomach and got winded but didn't dare move when I heard a snort.  
I looked up to see the boar looking down at me and scratching the ground with one of its front hooves. I closed my eyes and braced myself.  
Was this really how I died? I mean, I never really expected much more than this but it was still a let down.  
"Softwind!" I heard Tuffnut yell. I opened an eye to see Tuffnut riding Fanghook, Gustav trailing behind him. The boar turned around and Fanghook roared at it, scaring it off. "You okay?" Tuff asked as he got off of the Nightmare and approached me.  
"I'm fine," I replied, standing up. "Ice, can you get down?" I asked. He roared in response before breaking the branches with a mighty flap of his wings. He landed next to me and nuzzled my arm. I gently pet Icesmasher's head before looking up at Tuffnut.  
"That was dangerous."  
"Since when have you had a sense of danger, Tuff?"  
"Since I started liking you." I stiffened and looked from Tuffnut to Ice who was watching this all unfold with a lopsided grin.  
"Oh. I...didn't know you felt that way about me."  
"And you weren't supposed to."  
"Why?"  
"Because you don't like me back."  
"Who says?" I asked. His face instantly brightened and he looked at me the most excited I'd seen him in days.  
"Do you?"  
"I do." He grabbed my cheeks and smiled before giving me a peck on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as you can see I have beef with the name "Fanghook" please don't comment about it


	3. Modern Au Tuffnut X Reader

It was about three A.M. on a school night and here I was, laying in bed and staring at my ceiling. I couldn't sleep and it had been like that for a little over a week now.  
My two best friends, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, had jokingly said that I would never sleep again and I was honestly starting to believe it. No matter how hard I tried, how much I exercised, or how early I got into bed, I just couldn't sleep. Cuddling with my cat didn't even make me sleepy like it usually did anymore. But deep down I knew the reason why I couldn't sleep.  
You see, the twins and I had known each other since first grade and in seventh I had started growing a crush on Tuffnut. He always made me laugh and I could be myself around him without being worried about how weird I got. That wasn't a bad thing in itself but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Plus, we were close to graduation and I didn't want to start something if we were going to be splitting up in a couple of months- providing he felt the same way about me. It all felt like a lose-lose situation and it made me so anxious and miserable that I couldn't sleep.  
I sighed, looking at Tim who was kneading my side and purring loudly. He looked back at me through half closed eyes before merring softly and laying his head down on my stomach. I looked at Tim for a couple of seconds before grabbing my phone off of my nightstand.  
'You up?' I texted Tuffnut. I didn't like bothering people but knowing how irresponsible he was, I was pretty sure he'd be up anyway.  
'Yep.' His reply was almost instant. 'Can't sleep either?'  
'Not a wink for the past few days.'  
'That sucks.'  
'No shit, Tuff.'  
'Wanna know what Barf and Belch did today?' Barf and Belch were a pair of pythons the twins owned and they both talked about them quite a bit.  
'Sure.'  
'They opened the bathroom door while I was in it and they crawled into my pants.'  
'Trouser snakes.' I couldn't help replying.  
'Don't make me laugh or my parents will know I'm up.'  
'Tuff luck.'  
'That one wasn't even good!'  
'I know.' I smiled and gently rubbed Tim's ear which caused the fat tuxedo to start purring again. 'Wanna know what Tim did today?'  
'What?'  
'Had a hairball on my bed.'  
'That's why you should get snakes.'  
'Sorry my parents won't let me raise reptiles and instead force me to be normal.'  
'Why do they let you hang out with me and Ruffnut then?'  
'No fucking clue.'  
'Off topic question but are you ready for that math test Friday?'  
'I take that as you aren't ready and need help.'  
'Yep.'  
'Jokes on you I haven't studied for anything.' I waited for his reply and felt a little awkward as minutes ticked by. Tuffnut was usually pretty fast at texting and he never really wrote big blocks of text so there was no reason he should have been taking so long.  
'You maybe wanna study together tomorrow?' My eyes widened.  
'You? Study?' Who are you and what have you done with my friend?!?!'  
'For once I'm being serious, Margaret. You wanna study or no?' My heart skipped a beat, however cliche that was. I really wanted to ask him if it was a date but I couldn't. He'd hate me. But what if Tuffnut did feel the same way I did? Test the waters...  
'Study buddies?'  
'Yes.'  
'Study buddies having a...' Let's see how he finished this.  
'Study session? Good time? What do you want from me woman?!'  
'Study d...' He might not want to say it. If it turned out he didn't feel the same way about me, I could cover it up with "study day".  
'Fine, you win. That's exactly what it is. A study date.' I fist pumped the air and startled Tim.  
"Sorry, bud," I said. I settled back down while he waddled away and huffed.  
Tuffnut seriously felt the same way! What a weight off my chest!  
'So study buddies or study boyfriend and girlfriend?'  
'Preferably the second one.'  
'Good cuz that's the one I want!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating I got sick and felt like I was dying but I'm all better now(I hope) and I'm gonna try to update a bit more regularly.


	4. Tuffnut X Bitter Reader Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't really that good(none of them are really but this one's probably the worst.) Just something that popped into my head while I was trying to fall asleep. It's not even really an X reader. It's more suggested than anything. I dunno I'm tired ok

I hadn't really cared for much when I moved to Berk. It had always just been me and my Singetail, Sparkfire, and I thought that would always be the case. I only moved to Berk to keep him safe, not for friends or love or any other ridiculous things a normal person would. I liked it just being me and my dragon. I didn't want conversation- my attitude was evidence enough for that- and I sure as hell didn't want to start having any.  
Don't get me wrong, the people were nice for the most part. It was me, not them. Sparkfire was the closest thing I ever wanted to a friend and, as far as I was concerned, all I needed. But then I met the chief's son and his friends. In all honesty, they were everything I ever hated. Snotlout was arrogant, Astrid was rude, Hiccup was too talkative, Fishlegs went on nonstop about meaningless trivia, and the twins- oh the twins! Noisy, stupid, childish, and destructive are some nicer ways of describing them, but, I've never been known for my niceness. They were the most idiotic people I'd ever met and I ever hoped to meet. In short, I hated them.  
But I talked to them. I didn't know why, but I talked to them. And I didn't despise every second of it. I didn't even dislike it.  
There was something about their foolishness that intrigued me. Tuffnut and Ruffnut weren't fazed by anything and I soon started to realise that I didn't hate these two; I envied them. They had fun and they could laugh about something bad that happened. They could be irresponsible. They could do bad things and not have to suffer the consequences.  
They could do everything I wished I could.  
Little by little, I began to chat with Hiccup's cliche. Part of me was fascinated with the twins and the other part was disgusted with them. I couldn't comprehend how two people the same age as me could be so...infantile. Yes, life experiences were a factor, as was personality, but they had faced much more than I had and yet, there wasn't one hint of wisdom or experience in their empty minds. I needed to know more about them- if not for myself, then for their sakes.  
I needed to find a way to show them that real life wasn't all fun and games. That one day they could get hurt. That one person wouldn't think their pranks or jokes were funny and something bad could happen.  
When had I started caring about anyone other than me and Sparkfire?  
I hated it. It was easier when I didn't care. But I did care, and I still do. I still struggle to understand Ruffnut and Tuffnut but maybe that's reciprocated. They always ask me what my problem is and I couldn't answer that even if I tried.  
I think I'm my own problem. Maybe it's about time I let go of my anger and look at my life now. I've come quite far. I've done a lot for myself. Perhaps I should join in on the next prank or help them restore their Monstrous Nightmare gel.  
I think I'd like to get to know them better- not just the twins, but all the riders. If they'd let me, I'd like to help them. But then again, nobody wants a murderer living next to them or as a friend.


	5. Dragon Tuffnut x Dragon Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll try to update more often" I said before doing the total opposite. Sorry. I've been caught in a mix between working on a personal project, taking care of my ancient cat, and trying to work on my writing skills(to no avail.) You and Tuffnut don't have a defined breed in this so let your imagination run wild! I wrote this imagining quadrupeds but you can change the wording to fit a wavyrn if you really wanted. Also Tuffnut being overprotective and sweet as sugar to his s/o is my head cannon tbh.

I was curled up next to my mate in the safety of our cave as the storm raged on outside. Tuffnut was asleep and I would have been, too, if it weren't for the booms of thunder overhead. I wasn't sure how he slept through it- the thunder was shaking the ground!  
I shifted slightly so that I was in an odd mix of on my side and still on my belly while I looked out at the rain. I let out a soft whimper before sighing.  
"Now I'll never get to sleep tonight," I muttered, burying my muzzle in my front paws. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to focus on Tuffnut's steady breathing as a way to calm myself.  
In.  
Out.  
In.  
Out.  
BOOM!  
I leapt a mile high and my eyes shot open as the loudest clap of thunder I'd ever heard rang out. Tuffnut awoke in a fright from my sudden movement and looked up in dazed confusion as a rock fell from the cave ceiling and onto his head.  
"Are you okay? What was that about?" he asked.  
"I'm fine...the thunder just scared me..." Tuffnut chuckled, probably relieved that a Skrill hadn't tried to kill us or something along those lines, before smiling at me. He pulled me closer with a wing before wrapping his tail around me. He laid his head on my neck and let out a gentle purr.  
"Don't worry, Wolfsbane, I won't let the bwig scawwy thundah hewt you," Tuffnut teased. I battered his head away playfully and rolled my eyes. He let out another snicker and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Sometimes I wonder why I decided to say yes when you asked to be my mate," I teased back.  
"'Cuz you love me," he replied in a sing-song tone. Tuffnut nuzzled me gently and I leaned into his side.  
"I do. And you give good cuddles."  
"I learned from the best." I was about to reply when more thunder shook our cave again. I stiffened in response. "It's okay. This will pass soon enough."  
'Not soon enough, though,' I thought to myself. I flinched instinctively when something touched my head but relaxed when I realized it was just Tuffnut's tongue.  
He groomed me and I felt my eyes start to close again. Tuffnut was so nice. He was childish most of the times and his pranks were usually, if not always, destructive but he always ment well. He was always there when it counted. Tuffnut always knew how to make me feel better.  
I let out a content sigh before purring as I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment. It really means a lot.


	6. Tuffnut x Lycanwing Reader Part Unus(part one for all of you who don't speak Latin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just let me love a dead language okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this twice now and accidentally deleted it once ahahaha good times I want to die. That's why this is so rushed it was really good before I accidentally hit the fucking back button. Instead of the cannon design you look like this: https://skyfox-flight305.deviantart.com/art/Umbreon-Dragon-380917917
> 
> Your fire looks like Shadow Ball but in beam form, you're a very large dragon, your rings glow before you attack, and you spray poisonous sweat read the stadium 2 pokedex entry on bulbapedia if you don't know what I'm talking about.

I flew around my territory, checking for any trouble before I turned in for the morning. I lived on a mountain on an island in the middle of nowhere so you wouldn't think I had to worry about trouble. But I did.  
Recently, strange ships had been going around my island during the day which was really bad for me. Seeing as I was nocturnal, I could be easily killed if I was sleeping or caught off guard by these ships. While the people on the ships might have been friendly, I wasn't taking my chances with asking. You see, I figured my chances of survival were much higher as a gigantic, poison spraying dragon than a puny teenager.  
Besides, being a Lycanwing I didn't like messing around with full humans anyway. Sure, dragons were seen as friends now but I wasn't fully a dragon and I refused to be treated like one. I refused to fly someone to Throw knew where and I had a sneaking suspicion that something like that would happen if I were to try and make friends.  
I landed on my cliff and stretched before yawning. I bent down like a cat then gave my tail a good whip. I went into my cave and travelled down the familiar cave path that lead to my elevated nest that was made out of moss and bird feathers. I curled up in it and got comfortable.  
My head rocketed up when I heard a loud crash and several bangs. Any and all tiredness I had felt washed away instantly and was replaced by a primal energy. I flew out of my cave, dodging the rocks that jutted out from the cave ceiling and burst into the air once I was outside. I looked around to see where the noise had come from.  
My eyes narrowed when I saw a group of ships that were being attacked by a mixed pack of dragons. The dragons were odd; different species almost never grouped together. Even odder was what seemed to be a Night Fury among them. But now was no time to marvel.  
I let out a bellowing roar before diving downwards and toward the ships. I spread my wings and shot forwards, making it over to the ships in seconds but halted when I saw that the dragons had riders.  
"Who are you?" the Nadder asked.  
"What are you?" the Monstrous Nightmare added.  
"Who and what I am are no business to you but I live here and these ships are in my territory," I replied in dragon before flying past them and their riders who were too awestruck to say or do anything.  
I landed on a ship and swung my tail, taking out several workers before blasting the deck with fire. I lunged to the ship closest and dug into its side with my clawed wings before tipping it over with ease.  
I looked up to see the riders had snapped back to reality and were now all working together to take down a single ship. I should have been thankful for the help but there were about five ships excluding the two I had taken out already so they weren't really doing much.  
I shook my head and moved on to the next ship. I landed on the deck and used my tail to snap the mast in half before I fired at the wood. I was about to move one again when a net landed on me.  
Since I hadn't seen it, I panicked for a moment and sprayed sweat from my iron-hard scales. The people foolish enough to be around me were drenched while those who were so dumb were splattered. It didn't matter, though. They'd all be dead in minutes that poison was so powerful and sank in so quickly.  
I threw the net off and decided to go for the farthest ship incase it tried to get away.  
I picked it up and flung it into another ship, taking them both out. I turned to see the riders had taken out the last ship while I was busy and were now approaching me.  
"Hello there," the guy on the Night Fury said, "I've never seen someone quiet like you before." Should I answer him and scare him? No, I didn't want to play 20 questions which I was sure would ensue if I spoke. Lycanwings were some spectacle for pure humans.  
I decided to not pay attention to him and instead turned to his dragon with an annoyed puff of smoke.  
"Why are you in my territory?"  
"We didn't know this was your territory."  
"Well you do now so take your masters and get out."  
"They aren't masters," the Gronkle piped up.  
"Meatlug's right, " the Night Fury said, "they're friends."  
"I don't care what they are. Leave."  
"Did you see how that thing destroyed those ships?" a male on a Hideous Zippleback asked excitedly.  
"I know! It just picked it up and threw it like it was nothing!" his twin replied. I rolled my eyes and roared, too tired to handle their yelling, before flying off.  
I heard the Night Fury rider, Gronkle rider, and Deadly Nadder rider all say something to them but I was too tired to care.  
All my adrenaline had worn off and I was more exhausted than I had ever been before.

I opened an eye when I heard voices in my cave.  
"We need to find that dragon! It's a totally new species!"  
"I know! The Dragon Eye doesn't say anything about it! It's probably been in hiding for years and we're the first ones to see it!" another voice squealed in delight.  
"Are you two geeks done? If so, I'd like to finish our original mission."  
"That dragon's probably why Viggo's been hanging around here," the first voice said. "Snotlout, you saw what it can do. He probably wants to use it to destroy the Edge."  
"Or he wants to make a trade. That dragon for the Dragon Eye," a girl said. I rose from my nest and growled softly.  
So now I was a piece of property? That was it.  
I started off to meet them halfway and began snarling when they came into view.  
"Hey!" the Night Fury snarled back, jumping infront of his rider.  
"I thought I told you to leave," I said in a low tone and in clear human.


	7. Tuffnut x Dragon Reader Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't weird it's friendship okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update the Lycanwing fic next time, I promise! I decided to write the other parts down on paper and so far I have two done so I just have to type them out when I get the chance. In this story, you're a Death Song because that's my favorite dragon.

I growled lowly at the approaching humans.  
"'Humans are nice!' Garff said, 'you should be nice to them!'" I mocked before spitting amber at them. I managed to trap two but I was extremely weak from the arrows they shot at me. Normally, I could take about ten arrows before I was even slightly hurt but they put this weird green stuff on it that made me sleepy. "Garff, I swear to everything that ever existed, when I find you again, I will kill you!" I yelled to nobody in particular.  
Garff had left the island we shared awhile ago to help his adoptive father move his nest to a new island and it just so happened that these jerks came the same day.  
"Muzzle that thing and bring her to Viggo," a man wearing a red dragon skin jacket said. I roared in disgust and anger before shooting amber at him. He got cocooned but I was quickly pulled down by a rope before other humans tied my mouth shut. I thrashed with all my might and went limp in seconds.  
"I'll kill every last one of you," I murmured through my closed lips. They didn't pay any attention to my warning, though, and they began to load me onto a weird wooden block that moved.  
Just then, a blast of blueish purple fire knocked the men shoving me away. The humans began to rush around to get to their green arrows.  
"Dragon Riders!" one yelled. I watched as a Deadly Nadder's spines struck the person who was holding the rope that kept me down before rocketing up. I swayed momentarily before collapsing again and watched helplessly as what would have been a light lunch saved my life.  
A Monstrous Nightmare landed infront of the person who had tied the leather around my mouth, lighting itself on fire. The man scrambled back but the Nightmare picked him up and threw him away. Just then, I noticed it had a human on its back.  
All of the dragons saving me had humans on their backs.  
"Retreat!" I heard someone shout. And that's what they did. The humans that had attacked me all scurried away like rats to their weird water things- Garff called them boats.  
I groaned softly as my saviors approached me.  
"Are you okay?" the black dragon with a fake tail asked me as his human got off of him. I flinched when the skinny human touched my horn.  
"Poor thing," he said as he gently ran his hand down to the leather around my mouth, "they've gone too far." I stiffened when he put both hands on the leather.  
"Don't worry, he won't hurt you," the black dragon said, walking up to me. I closed my eyes in response.  
I felt the leather come off and opened my eyes again. The human dropped it and looked at me with an expression of never seen before. He probably expected me to eat him and his friends.  
"Thank you," I said, turning my head to the other dragons. I lifted my head up as best as I could and looked myself over to check out my injuries.  
I had a nasty gash on my left wing, four arrows sticking out of my side, and slashes all up and down my body. I turned weakly to my right side to see three more arrows and a long cut that stretched from my shoulder to my flank.  
Whimpering, I laid my head back down.  
"Hiccup, we can't leave it here," a human who had been riding a Gronkle said as he walked up to me. "It'll die before the hunters even come back."  
"I know- but you remember the last time we had a Death Song at the Edge," the skinny human replied.  
"Do you know a Death Song called 'Garff'?" I asked the black dragon.  
"We do, actually! Are you his friend?"  
"Yeah. He told me about you guys. I'm gonna guess you're Toothless."  
"I am, and that's Hiccup," Toothless said. I let out another soft whimper as I tried to shift into a more comfortable position.  
"We can at least try," the Nadder's human said as she walked up to me.  
"We'll treat its injuries here first. Ruff, Tuff, you two patrol the island to make sure those hunters don't come back. Astrid, Snotlout, make sure nothing tried to attack it," Hiccup ordered. "Fishlegs and I will go get some supplies."  
"Don't worry," the Nadder said calmly. "You're in good wings." I closed my eyes in response.

I let out a whine as the final bandage was placed over my arrow wound.  
"There you go," Fishlegs said with a smile. I looked at him with heavy eyes. Despite the "antidote" I was given by him, I was still tired. "Hiccup, it's still not looking too good. And I don't think it will be able to fly with its wing like that."  
"Then we have no choice but to bring it back to the edge," Hiccup replied matter-of-factly.  
"Wait," Snotlout said, "we're bringing a Death Song back with us? You know, the dragon that's tried to kill up multiple times?"  
"Do you have a better idea?" Astrid snapped.   
"Not for good- just until it can defend itself again," Hiccup interrupted the fight. Toothless and Stormfly both casted a reassuring look towards me but I had never felt less comforted in my life which was probably going to end soon. If those "hunters" came back, anyway.  
"When it kills us all, I have all rights to say I told you so," Snotlout mumbled before crossing his arms. Hiccup turned to me.  
"Now, how to get you back..."   
"How about that wooden thing?" I asked, although I knew he couldn't understand me.  
"What wooden thing?" Toothless asked, tilting his head.  
"You guys destroyed it when you saved me but those other humans had a big wooden thing that moved. It was like it was walking, only faster and it didn't have legs." Toothless' ears twinged.  
"I know exactly what you're talking about! I was on one when I was being auctioned off- whatever that is- when one of Hiccup's plans went haywire." He paused. "But how to tell them..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired so I'll finish this tomorrow and proof read it then so sorry of its wonky.


	8. Tuffnut x Dragon Reader part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about this delay! I started writing my own original story and completely forgot I even had this account I was so invested. I'm taking a break from my story to try and finish this, the Lycanwing fic, and add a couple chapters to try and make up for basically abandoning this by accident. Also I have no clue if the dome from "beat the dome" has a name so it's just the "dome"

I'd been living with the "Dragon Riders", as Toothless called them, for about a month now. My injuries were fully healed by now and my wing had mended together enough so that I was able to fly again. That ment that I could leave any day now...but, to be honest, I really didn't want to go.  
It was great at the Edge! I was best friends with the riders and their dragons, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's pranks always made it so that nothing was boring like it was on my island, and I could get as much revenge as I wanted on the Dragon Hunters. Plus, free food.  
I lifted my head when I heard the door to the stables open. Hiccup and Toothless approached my stall and I smiled at the Night Fury.  
"Hey, T!" I said happily.  
"Hey, Amberstorm!" he replied with a gummy smile.  
"Well, it's good to see you two getting along," Hiccup said as he opened the door, ushering me out. I stood up and padded over to where Toothless was standing.  
"Come on," Hiccup said before turning and walking out of the stables. Toothless and I followed him to the main dock where visitors usually landed.  
The other Riders and their dragons were all gathered around.  
"What's going on?" I asked, although I knew very well what this was already.  
"You can go home now," Meatlug said as she trotted up to me.  
"Oh, that's great," I said, faking my enthusiasm. Luckily they bought it.  
"Say hello to Garff for me," Stormfly said before bumping her horn against mine.  
"And try to not get killed again," Hookfang said sarcastically but smiled none the less.  
"Don't forget us," Barf said.  
"Most importantly, don't eat us if you forget us," Belch added. I laughed at the Zippleback before turning to Toothless.  
"Take care and feel free to come to us if you need help," he said as he gently bumped his forehead against the side of my face. I smiled sadly.  
"Don't worry, I will. And thanks...for everything," I replied before turning my attention to the Riders. I hooted at them softly before standing up on my hind legs and spreading my wings.  
I took off into the air, albeit reluctantly.  
I hadn't gotten very far before I turned around and headed right back. I didn't want to go back to my island. This place was my home now.  
I landed on the dock again which I could tell confused everyone.  
"What's wrong, girl?" Fishlegs asked as he walked up to me.  
"They don't understand, but you guys do," I said, looking at the other dragons. "I want to stay here!" Fishlegs, who I was honestly pretty sure was part dragon, looked at Hiccup.  
"I think she wants to stay with us." The one-legged man walked over to me and smiled.  
"You know what, I think we can make that happen."

~Two Months Later~

"Woah, steady, Amber!" Hiccup exclaimed as I swerved mid-turn. I roared a "Sorry!" over my shoulder before going in for a landing at the "Dome". Hiccup's grip on the saddle tightened which threw me off guard and caused me to falter. "Sorry, my fault," he said before pulling back on the saddle which was a signal for me to slow down. I did but, unfortunately, not in time.  
I let out a yowl as I crashed to the ground and skidded forwards, Hiccup clinging to me for dear life.  
"You okay, H?" Tuffnut asked with a chuckle. Ruff chuckled too and so did Barf and Belch.  
"I am, are you?" Hiccup asked me.  
"Just peachy," I retorted, although I knew he couldn't understand me. He hopped off and I stood up before giving myself a good shake.  
"What happened?" Barf asked.  
"I crashed," I said with a smirk. Both heads looked at me before hitting me on the nose horn with their tail.  
"You know what I ment!"  
"Saddles just aren't my thing," I said matter-of-factly as I scratched at said accessory. "I don't mind being ridden; it's just the saddle that messes me up."  
"You get used to it," the brothers responded in unison.  
"Hiccup!" I heard Toothless shout. I looked up to see the black dragon running towards us.  
"I'm okay, bud," Hiccup said, opening his arms to hug his dragon.  
I would have been lying if I said that I didn't feel a little jealous at that moment.  
Hiccup and Toothless could fly in perfect harmony, Barf and Belch wouldn't fly without both of their riders if they didn't have to, and Astrid and Stormfly seemed to share the same mind but all I could do was crash into walls or the ground. I didn't even have a rider to call my own. I was just an untrainable death-machine.  
I felt a hand on my side and looked over to see Tuffnut.  
"Can we try?" he asked.  
"You and Ruff?" Hiccup asked in disbelief. "There's only one head for Thor's sake! You both can't fly her."  
"One can crash, the other can go flying," Ruffnut responded.  
Eh, why not? Not like I would make the tenth landing, either, so as long as someone was having fun.  
I picked up Tuffnut and put him on the saddle before using my tail to but Ruffnut on my back.  
"Amberstorm, not you too!" Hiccup exclaimed. I gave a small growl in response before taking off into the air.  
"Cool," the twins said. Tuffnut grabbed onto the saddle and steered me towards the huts.  
I set off at a decent speed before quickly being intercepted by Toothless and Hiccup.  
"You two, land this dragon right now!" Hiccup snapped.  
"Sure, we'll land her," Tuffnut replied. He pulled on the saddle as hard as he could and leaned to the side. I let out a roar before speeding off into the sky.  
"Ruff! Tuff!" I heard Hiccup yell. I made a loop in the air before diving down towards the ocean. Just before I hit the water, Tuff pulled up.  
"Go faster!" Ruffnut encouraged. I could practically feel Tuffnut smile at his sister's words. I pushed myself to top speed, easily weaving around a seastack before Tuffnut turned me towards the "Dome".  
They did want a crash, after all. Well, I did my best to not dissapoint.  
I folded my wings slightly, letting gravity do the work, and whizzed through the air. My eyes narrowed and I focused all my attention on my landing spot. I would make this the greatest crash yet- no! This was too fast and someone would get hurt!  
I spread my wings out at the last second and flipped my body to that I'd land feet first instead of head first before closing my eyes as tightly as I could. I felt my feet hit the ground but I didn't move after that. The twins let out an "aww" of disappointment and I opened my eyes. I turned to look at Hiccup and Toothless who landed next to me.  
Landed...  
"I landed!" I squealed in excitement. I turned my head to look at Ruffnut and Tuffnut before licking Tuff.  
"What the-" he was cut off by another lick and then another and then another and then yet other before he staggered up. I heard Ruffnut chuckle, then she got off of my back and approached her brother.  
"While that was cute, what exactly do you two think you're doing? You could have gotten seriously hurt or even killed!" Hiccup scolded us.  
"Shut up! You couldn't do any of that!" I defended them. My protective anger getting the best of me, I shot Hiccup and Toothless with amber before turning back to the twins and smiling.


	9. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT A/N EVEN THOUGH I HATE THESE

I think I'm going to put this fic on hold for awhile because I haven't watched htttd in months and I'm starting to enjoy other stuff at the moment. I'll come back to this one day again and do whatever with it but until then I'm gonna do other stories that I'll probably actually update and have fun with. I'm thinking of doing some Venoct X Reader fics and some warrior cats X reader ones(only the first series because every other book after those suck) so maybe read those while you wait, yeah? Like I said, I will finish this eventually, just not now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's decent I guess. Please tell me what you think. Sorry if it's out of character but I'm not the best writer. Just saw there there was a shortage of my favorite character and decided to fix it. Also request because I'll run out of ideas pretty quick.


End file.
